


The Look In Your Eyes So Devilish

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Mr Schue's performance of 'Bust A Move' Kurt looks like he's spanking Brittany with a tambourine. Mike is unexpectedly turned on by the sight of his girlfriend like that, and decides to make it happen for real.</p><p>'Mash-up' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look In Your Eyes So Devilish

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is based off one of the funny background moments we often get during Glee's group numbers in the choir room. Watch the end of 'Bust a Move' during the episode 'Mash-up' and you'll see Brittany shaking her ass at Kurt, and Kurt pretending to spank her with a tambourine. Smexy smexy goodness.
> 
> For reasons of a fic-writing nature I'm placing the rehearsal where Schue performs after school.

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 19- The Look In Your Eyes So Devilish 

 

Mike grinned as he looked around the choir room. Schue's impromptu performances were always entertaining, and he usually got a chance to bust out some moves from his repertoire and impress his fellow Glee members. He froze, and his eyes went wide when he caught sight of Brittany shaking her ass at Gay K.... at Kurt. He knew his girlfriend sometimes spent time with the 'loser' members of the club, and he was very appreciative of the final version of the 'Single Ladies' video that Britt had produced with Kurt and Tina. Still, it was always a surprise when they acted even remotely friendly with one another in school, never mind her shaking her sweet ass at him like this while he........ pretended to spank her with a tambourine? Mike reached down and tried to subtley adjust his suddenly hardening cock, cause fuck, but that was unexpectedly hot.

He never thought he'd be turned on by watching the gay kid pretend to spank his girlfriend, but he was suddenly glad for after school rehearsals; if he'd had to sit through a full day of classes before he could deal with his boner he probably would have exploded, or been suspended for indecent exposure at school. Through Mr Schue's discussion on mashups Mike held a whispered conversation with Brittany, and filtering through her usual cryptic comments he gathered that while she knew Kurt was 'Capital-G Gay', as she put it, she still found the idea of any kind of sex with him hot as hell. Mike knew that even considering the idea was probably 'too gay', but he couldn't deny the boner he'd gotten watching Kurt and Britt together, and he knew that nothing would satisfy that boner properly until he'd worked through the new fantasy. And besides, if Matt could have a threesome with Puck and April Rhodes without it being gay, then Mike could have this.

As soon as Schue had given them their assignment for the week (yawn), and the club began to disperse, Mike gave Brittany a quick wink and chased out the room after Kurt, who was walking alone in the direction of the parking lot. Inwardly grinning at the lack of Mercedes or Tina, who would be bound to ask inconvenient questions, Mike skidded to a halt next to Kurt, and gave the slender teen a blinding grin. Kurt eyed him with a look of disdain, "Can I help you, Chang?" Mike nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, Kurt, I have a proposition for you." 

Kurt arched an eyebrow at this, an extremely dubious look in his eye. "A 'proposition'? Not interested."

"You don't even know what it is!"

Now Kurt's expression was pitying, "You're a jock, Chang. No proposition you have to make could possibly be good for my long term health and wellbeing."

Mike pouted spectacularly, and he noticed a twitch at the corners of Kurt's mouth at the pathetic expression; then Brittany rounded the corner, striding towards them both. Kurt's face relaxed slightly at the sight of her, and Mike figured if he felt safer with a witness present, maybe he'd be more likely to listen. Brittany grinned at them both, and Mike had a moment to feel suddenly worried, then she burst out with, "Kurt! Mike wants to watch you spank me! Will you have a threesome with us!?"

Kurt stared incredulously for several seconds, before he collapsed into helpless laughter, body shaking from the force of it; it took nearly two minutes for him to stop laughing, and he discretely wiped tears from his eyes before straightening up again.

"Thanks, Britt. I needed that."

Brittany's continued deadpan expression in the face of Kurt's hilarity made Mike long to facepalm, but it apparently demonstrated to Kurt that the blonde had been serious, as his eyes suddenly began darting glances around, searching either for hidden cameras or an escape route. Mike held both hands out, palms outward, in a calming gesture. "Kurt, we're serious about this. Watching you pretend to spank Britt with the tambourine in there was really hot, and we'd really like to try it for real."

Kurt's expression closed off completely, eyes flicking back and forth between Mike and Brittany. Finally, he stirred, a conflicted look on his features. "All you want me to do is spank Brittany, I don't have to do anything else with either of you?" Mike hesitated for a moment, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, if you're not comfortable you don't have to consider it at all, we're not gonna make you."

The gleek sighed, "No-one's ever shown any interest in me, people are afraid to touch me, I've never even kissed someone, and you suddenly want me to join in your kinky sex games. Can you blame me for being uncertain, it sounds like a setup." 

Brittany pouted, and suddenly surged forward to hug Kurt. "I always thought you were too capital-G gay, but I was working down my list, so I'd have gotten to you soon." Kurt looked majorly confused by this statement, and ventured hesitantly, "Your list?" The blonde Cheerio nodded, "The list of everyone at McKinley I haven't made out with yet, I'm aiming for a perfect record by the end of the year." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose long-sufferingly, and side-eyed Mike, who simply shook his head. "I'm not saying I'm bi or anything, but there's nothing wrong with an experimental kiss or two, right Kurt?"

Kurt stared at him in shock, clearly not having expected that to come out of the jock's mouth. He glanced at Brittany, who gave him a little smile and an encouraging nod. He finally sighed, "I reserve the right to leave if anything gets weird." Brittany bounced a little, and clapped her hands delightedly, and Mike reached out and wrapped his arm round her shoulder, both of them walking over so he could throw the other arm round Kurt, guiding them both down the hallway towards the door. As they exited the building Kurt looked up at Mike with a questioning look, and Mike simply smiled. "Brittany's parents are away at a conference, so we were planning to go over to hers anyway. Do you wanna ride with us?" Kurt sighed and pouted, "Ever since Mercedes put a rock through my windshield, I haven't had a car, so yes I suppose I'd better ride with you."

Mike grinned, holding open the door for both of his companions to climb into his car, Brittany dragging Kurt into the backseat and wrapping herself around him while Mike seated himself behind the wheel, started the engine, and set off.

The drive to Brittany's house passed, for Mike, with a background noise of Brittany randomly licking Kurt's face, or nibbling on his neck, and Kurt's surprised squeaks. When she grabbed his ass the sound Kurt released made Mike jump slightly and momentarily weave into oncoming traffic. After that, Brittany kept her hands to herself and the rest of the trip passed without incident.

Pulling up at Brittany's place, Mike parked haphazardly, and after helping the other two out of the backseat, he kept one arm comfortingly around Kurt while Brittany trotted happily ahead to open the front door. Mike and Kurt followed at a more sedate pace, and the minute they were through the door Brittany closed and locked it behind them, eyes bright with enthusiasm. Kurt had clearly been here before as he navigated straight up the stairs and into Brittany's room, absently scratching Lord Tubbington behind the ears on the way.

Once in Brittany's room, with the door closed, Kurt began to look unsure again, and Mike turned to him, and cupped his chin in one hand, stilling the gleek's frenetic movements. He leaned in slowly, giving him time to pull away, and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's soft, full ones. Gently massaging his lips over hesitant, trembling flesh as he allowed Kurt to get used to the sensation, determined not to push until Kurt wanted more. After long moments, Kurt's lips parted on a gasp, and Mike seized the opportunity, allowing his own lips to part, and his tongue to dart forward, licking into Kurt's mouth once before pulling back. Kurt froze against him for a second, but his own tongue soon swept forward, gingerly at first then with increasing confidence, to explore Mike's mouth. Mike allowed his own tongue to respond, twining round Kurt's before conducting a proper examination of every square inch of Kurt's sweet mouth.

Eventually, the need to breathe forced them to part, Kurt's hand coming up to press against his kiss-swollen lips, eyes dark with arousal. For his part Mike wasn't truly turned on, he enjoyed the kissing, but despite his more 'femme' appearance, Kurt just wasn't his type. Brittany swooped in at this point, kissing Kurt deeply, her tongue almost prising his mouth open as she worked towards her perfect record. By the time they parted, Kurt's eyes were clearer, his own arousal diminished by kissing a girl; Kurt might not do anything sexually for Mike, but it was clear Brittany did nothing for Kurt. They could enjoy the kissing, but it was unlikely to be anything more.

Brittany, on the other hand, was panting, her nipples standing out through her Cheerios top, and Mike grabbed her, slamming their mouths together, Kurt watching in slightly horrified fascination. After this kiss, both Mike and Brittany were definitely ready to get down to the main event, and Brittany gestured for Kurt to sit in the chair at her desk. As he seated himself Brittany reached under her Cheerio skirt and casually pulled off her red panties, holding them out to Mike with a lecherous grin. She then strolled over to Kurt and laid herself over his lap in the chair, flipping up the back of her skirt to display her bare ass to the room. Kurt hesitantly placed one hand on her ass, and she pressed up into it, moaning something about soft baby hands. Mike unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, raising himself off his perch on the bed to allow himself to open the fly and pull his cock out through his boxers, stroking himself lazily at the sight in front of him. Pristine, put-together Kurt Hummel with a bare-assed cheerleader in his lap, ready to spank her.

Kurt almost absently rubbed his hand comfortingly over Britt's ass, then looked sharply at Mike. "This is your kink, how do you see this playing out? Is she supposed to count them?" Mike blinked, mind racing, "Ummmmm, how bout a dozen spanks, and she has to count them out?" Kurt nodded, and moved his free hand to Brittany's lower back, palm down, holding her in place while he raised the other hand. After a momentary pause he brought the hand down on Brittany's right buttock, the cracking noise of impact drowned out by Brittany moaning "One." Mike's breath hitched, and his hand smeared precum down his cock, eyes fixed on Kurt and Brittany. 

Kurt's hand raised again, and this time the stroke fell on Britt's left buttock, eliciting a squeaking noise, and a "Two." The next few spanks fell evenly between her buttocks, her voice getting breathier and more aroused as the numbers mounted up, Mike's hand working his cock hard and fast. The sixth spank landed dead centre on the crack of Brittany's ass, and the moan this time was drawn out and sensual, her body writhing in Kurt's lap and causing arousal to begin to build in his eyes. The final six spanks were randomly placed, but two of them landed on the crack of her ass, the final spank actually landing on her puckered hole as she spread her cheeks in anticipation. As this spank landed she panted out, "Twelve." before releasing a shriek of completion, body twithing and writhing its way through her orgasm. The combination of visual and auditory stimulation, coupled with his own hand, sent Mike over the edge, cum covering his hand and cock, dripping down onto Brittany's bedroom carpet.

Mike grabbed a tissue from the box on Brittany's bedside table to clean himself up, before hitching his boxers and jeans back into place, quickly moving over to the desk, manhandling Britt off Kurt's lap and onto her bed, where she lay, apparently still enjoying the afterglow. Even while he was helping Britt, Mike could see that her writhing in his lap had clearly had an effect on Kurt, as his hard cock was clearly visible through his tight pants. Kurt's cheeks were stained pink with what appeared to be a combination of arousal and embarrassment, and he shifted uncomfortably on the chair. Mike nodded at Kurt's arousal, "You wanna take care of that?" But Kurt looked even more uncomfortable at that, and Mike reached out and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, "We're not gonna force you, if you wanna just leave you can."

Apparently the idea of Kurt leaving was enough to snap Britt out of the afterglow, as she suddenly sat up, lips twisting into a fearsome pout. She gestured for Kurt to sit by her on the bed, and after a momentary pause, he did so. She lay her head in his lap and looked up at him, "I could help you with that. I know you don't like girls, but maybe if Mike was kissing you you'd be able to enjoy it?" Here she made a crude blowjob gesture that made Mike want to laugh, but he restrained himself at the wide-eyed look Kurt was sporting. He decided to take the first step, pulling his shirt over his head, Kurt's eyes tracking the motion of the fabric before snapping back to his abs, and Mike would swear the gleek licked his lips at his first sight of the toned flesh.

While Kurt's attention was on Mike, Britt squirmed a hand up into his lap, unbuttoning his pants with the ease of practice and swiftly opening them at the crotch. Her eyes and Mike's both widened when they realised there was nothing underneath the pants, and Brittany actually started drooling as she gently pulled Kurt's erection out into the light. For such a skinny guy Kurt was very well hung, about the same length as Mike's but thicker, pale in the shaft but the head was flushed pale pink with arousal, and as he watched Brittany rubbed her cheek against it, leaving a smear of precum on her skin.

Mike stood and crossed to the bed, clambering over Brittany to sit behind Kurt, pulling the gleek back until he was half-reclining against Mike's bare upper body, and he could angle his head to meet Mike in a kiss. Mike's hands roamed across Kurt's body, finally slipping up underneath his shirt, one of them flattening across his toned stomach, the other inching up his body to play with his nipples. Kurt suddenly moaned into their kiss, and Mike broke the kiss so they could both look down and see Britt swallowing Kurt's cock to the base in one go, one of her hands massaging his balls. Britt slowly eased her way back off Kurt's cock, her hand working his spit-slick shaft rapidly, and she looked up at them, "Can you two kiss some more, cause it's super hot." So saying, she wrapped her mouth back around Kurt's head, tongue flicking over his slit before her lips closed, and she sank back down ever so slowly, teasing every inch of the way, Kurt swearing against Mike's mouth before Mike swallowed his moans with another kiss, fucking his tongue in and out of Kurt's mouth as he tweaked his nipples.

Kurt was coming apart between them, and it was obvious it wouldn't take long. Mike dropped his mouth to Kurt's long, pale neck, sucking a hicky high up, where the gleek couldn't hide it, Kurt panting and moaning at the combination of that and Brittany's enthusiastic ministrations. Seconds later, the blonde began to hum 'Bust A Move', and Mike could see her throat vibrating around Kurt's cock. After less than a minute of this, Kurt began to pant more harshly, and the pants were interspersed with breathy moans of both their names. His back abruptly arched against Mike, and he released a deep, low groan at the same time as Brittany made a satisfied noise, and he watched her throat bob as she swallowed Kurt's load. She kept his cock in her mouth, suckling gently as he slowly recovered from his orgasm, until he finally winced from oversensitivity, and Brittany pulled off, a 'cat that got the cream' look on her face.

Brittany tucked Kurt's cock back into his pants, and re-buttoned them, crawling up his body to press a kiss to his lips. Judging by the surprised look on his face, he could taste himself on her lips, but unlike when she did the same to Mike, he looked interested rather than faintly disgusted. Mike pressed a final kiss to Kurt's neck, then unwrapped his arms from around the brunette so he could stand if he wanted to. He remained leaning against Mike for a couple minutes, then almost reluctantly hauled himself to his feet, smoothing down his clothing. Mike stood too, and crossed the room to put his shirt back on, hiding a smile at the near identical disappointed looks on Kurt and Britt's faces as his abs were hidden from their view once more. he clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You okay?"

Kurt smiled faintly, "Yeah. Though no offense Britt but I'm definitely gay."

Brittany smiled, "Capital-G."

Kurt leaned down to brush a hand over her cheek, then turned to Mike, "You okay to give me a ride home? I'd like to get there before my dad gets home from the shop, so as to save on awkward questions."

Mike nodded and snatched up his keys from Brittany's bedside table, leaning over to give her a kiss before heading for the door. As they walked down the Pierce's hallway Kurt caught sight of himself in the mirror and turned an evil glare on Mike, "There's no way I can hide that hickey, Chang. I dread to think what my dad will say, never mind everyone else in Glee."

Mike grinned. "Just tell them the truth, that you had a threesome with the two hottest people at McKinley."

Kurt snorted, "You think highly of yourself."

As they approached Mike's car he casually scratched his chest, causing his shirt to rise up, and he heard a whimper from Kurt as his abs were momentarily displayed. When he looked over at the gleek, however, his gave was fixed on the car, though the renewed pink flush in his cheeks was a dead giveaway that he'd looked.

They drove over to the Hummel house in comfortable silence, Kurt having to give directions since Mike had never been in on any of the juvenile pranks so many of the other jocks partook in. As Kurt got out, Mike placed a gentle hand on his arm, "Thanks for doing this Kurt, we both really appreciate it."

Kurt smiled faintly at him, "Not quite how I expected my first kiss to go, never mind my first anything else, but thank you regardless." 

As Mike was absorbing the news that he'd given Kurt Hummel his first kiss, and Brittany had given him his first blowjob, the car door shut and his eyes flicked up in time to watch Kurt sashay up the walk to his front door. He unlocked and opened it, then turned on the threshold to look back at Mike, winking and blowing him a kiss before shutting the door.

Even as Mike was driving away his mind was filled with possibilities, Matt had already done the whole threesome thing, and by his own account he'd been more into it than Mike had with Kurt. Maybe his bro would be interested in Kurt? Couldn't hurt to drop some hints, and based on what he'd seen, if Matt did decide to date Kurt, he'd be one lucky guy.


End file.
